The boy on your mind, Eren Jaeger
by LittleAussieAngel
Summary: You and Eren were friends when you were kids, but after the fall of wall Maria, you have never seen him since, until finding out that he's in the 104th Trainee squad with you, your life is instantly better. You grow up together and things happen...Some crazy plot twists every now and then!(Rating may change) Reader X Eren
1. Chapter 1

**_{Authors notes} Hey-yo! This is my first fanfic, I'm hoping that this story will become popular and that I can get some feedback on it...I'm not a very good writer :C...Anyway, please do enjoy the first chapter! (By the way, _ is where your name goes) Reader X Eren_**

* * *

_'Eren, will you stay with me?'_

_'Ill stay with you forever!_!'_

_'Promise?' _

_'Promise!'_

* * *

_'Stupid, how could he say that when we could die at any moment?' _you think to yourself as you carefully step through the wired fence and through to the lush green forest._'Eren..' _Your boots crunching the leaves and grass on the forest floor,_'Where did you go after the fall of Shiganshina and wall Maria?' _Your shuffling feet slow to a halt as you eyes take in the sight before you; A beautiful, shimmering blue lake with mountains towering over on either side. _'I miss you, Eren...' _You feel a sudden wetness on your cheek, your arm naturally goes up to wipe away what you believe to be tears streaming from your eyes but it's-"Rain..." The hand caressing your face stretches out to await a fresh raindrop. _one droplet, another droplet, a couple more,_ its getting heavier.

'I really should be unpacking' you think to yourself. The slim,medium-tall figure turns around and begins to walk back to her hut in the camp, your part of the 104th Trainee squad. A 'Hmph' escapes your lips, _'who cares if I get wet, not many peop-**scratch that!** Next to nobody is at the camp anyway, they all should be arriving tomorrow' _you think as you slide through the wired fence. As you draw nearer to your cabin, you can see that a couple people have arrived nobody you know.. Yet. You jump up the 3 stairs all at once and push open the door to 'Girls cabin 6' , you chose the the bed in the far left in the corner of the room, away from the door. Your eyes scan the girls you have only just arrived that evening. They give you weird looks as you walk by,you hand creeps up to your long hair to feel how wet it is. _'Im soaked.'_

* * *

After a bit of unpacking changing into non-soakeds clothes, you decide to head to dinner in the main building. You chose to sit alone and eat, you'd like to think about tomorrow and if anybody you knew would turn up. Halfway through your meal; some fresh bread and soup, you hear some carts pull up outside, _'probably some supplies for the meals n stuff'_ you think to yourself. Instead, the door to the banquet hall opens and about 20 other teens come through the door, all chatting amongst each other. For the time being, you don't care who they are, until you hear a voice and instantly stop eating

"Man, I'm starving, can't wait to eat this soup!"

_'no...'_

"Think I could take that loaf of bread of your plate?"

_'That angelic voice...'_

The voice comes closer

"ahahaha Armin, don't say that! I'm not a pig!"

_'that laugh...**it can't be!**'_

You abruptly stand up. The voice is almost right next to you. Time goes in slow motion as the hazel eyes you own follow the owner and user of the voice as it passes you. The owner has teal-green eyes and dark brown hair that is parted in the middle...he looks exactly like...

_'Eren Jeager!'_

* * *

Paralysed , you want to move, but you can't. The only thing you can do is sit back down and move your head. As it tilts downward, your long bangs hide the emotion in your eyes.. _'Hes alive.. and he's here'_ you think on the brink of tears of thoughts are suddenly blown out of your head as you realise something.. he's sitting at the table behind you. **D****irectly** behind you. _'I need to talk to him,now' _

Your upper body slowly spins around.

_'Call his name.' _

Your mouth goes to open but nothing comes out.

_'Just do something, _, ANYTHING'_

Your body stands up and stumbles apon getting up a bit too fast. Your arms reach out and slide through _his_, your body presses up against his back, your cheek is brushing against the back of his neck. You can feel his body stiffens as he feels your unexpected hug from behind.

"H-huh?"

* * *

**_Muaha I'm gonna let that event unfold in next chapter, anyway! Please Please PLEASEEE tell me what you think, review n stuff anddd yeah! That's all for now, catch ya later I guess, I wanna write the second chapter soooooo bad! _**

**_-LittleAussieAngel_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_{Authors Notes} yay another chapter, anyway PLEASE REVIEW YOU CAN REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT!And thats all I gotta say really, enjoy chapter two! Reader X Eren Jaeger_**

* * *

"H-huh?"

Eren turns around slowly as you release from the hug, your cheeks go bright red as you look into his teal-green eyes. His cheeks are red too as he looks back at you. "Umm, sorry, but .. W-who are you?" your heard sinks a little at that moment, _'h-he doesn't remember me?'._ "But...D-don't you remember me?" He pauses and thinks for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. In the corner of your eye, you can see Armin and Mikasa wispering to each other "Sorry but I don-" you _know _what he's going to say, so you don't bother to listen. Your mouth opens before you can filter what's coming out, "Goddamnit Eren!" you shout and stand up tall "It's me! _! From Shiganshina! the day before wall Maria fell! REMEMBER!?" You screached that last part. You can _feel_ all eyes in the room staring at you, all conversations in the room slow to a whisper, all you can hear now is the crickets.

* * *

Eren finally realises who you are, his eyes inspect your face, first your hazel eyes, then your long hair, then your freckles and then finally your lips. Eren suddenly looks away and blushes a faint pink, Armin speaks up to the on looking crowd "N-Nothing to see here ahaha, go back to eating! O-or your food will get cold!". Slowly, people get back to eating and the loud conversations start up again. "_Thank god your here Armin" _you muter under your own breath.

"It really is you,_"  


"of course! Who else would it be!"

Theres an awkward pause, a long pause.

"Well, wanna join our table? We've got a lot to catch up on!" he looks right into your eyes which makes your heart thump just that tiny bit faster. You nod, which answers Erens question, he pushes his bowl of soup aside and moves over on the bench. His hand gestures for you to sit down next to him, you do so quickly so the catch-up session can begin.

"So-"

_And the conversation began, you talked for another hour before it was about time to hit the hay._

* * *

"-and then Mikasa pushed me outta the cart! Took me a full twenty minutes to flag the driver to slow down so I could jump back on again!" Eren said as he laughed, you laughed too at how Mikasa could be so mean to Eren. Your eyes look over at Mikasa and see she's smirking, _'good on ya Mikasa!' _you think as your laughter subsides. "We'll I think it's about time to hit the hay, training _should_ start tomorrow" Armin says as he gathers his mug and plate. "Yeah, I wanna get an early night tonight so I can be full of energy for the 3D manuver gear training!" Eren says with exited tone. "mmmm" Mikasa agreed. You mentally sigh, _'After having this big catch-up I don't wanna go!'__  
_

"_? Hello? Earth-to-_"!" Eren asks with a confused face.

"huh oh, sorry I was just thinking, are we leaving now?" _'what else would we be doing_'_

"Yeah, c'mon!" Erens arm extends out to you, hand open wide. Your right hand grabs his open hand and he pulls you up from the seat. _'these seats aren't even that low to the ground but oh well' _ You turn around and pick up Your plate and walk with your old companions to the sink where you dump everything for the cooks to clean. Mikasa heads out the door first, then Armin who holds it open for you and Eren, "Thanks Armin" you both say simultaneously.

* * *

As the 4 of you walk under the light of the moon, the fork in the path to the girls and boys cabins approaches.

"So _, mind if I bunk with you?" asks Mikasa.

"Of corse Mikasa! Do you want top or bottom bunk?" You hope that she says top, you like bottom because feels cosy.

"Id prefer top, thanks"she states. _'good, good,'_

Your eyes fall upon the split in the road and the sign reading:

**Girls:Left-Boys:Right**

The group splits to each side,ready to walk, Armin and Eren facing you and Mikasa.

"Well, I guess we'll catch you guys tomorrow for breakfast?" Asks Armin with a smile. Mikasa nods for the both of you, "Alright, see-ya Armin, see-ya Eren!" You chirp. You and Mikasa begin to walk until your name is called.

* * *

"_, can I talk to you for a sec!" It's Eren.

You stop in your tracks and the upper half of your body turns to face Eren, "Sure!" You walk back to him and look into his eyes. "What's up?" You say popping the p. He looks away then back at you.

"T-that day, the day before Shiganshina and Maria fell, w-well..."

You shut everything out entirely and focus only on Erens words.

"I-I'd like you to forget about what I said." Your heart sinks.

_'w-what..'_

"I was thinking about..about Mikasa when I said that..."

_'So he actually did like Mikasa_'

You were just a test dummy. A practice run.

You look down, your bangs, again, hiding the emotions on your face. You look up at Eren with tears in your eyes

"_, I-I hope you understand what I'm saying." He says with a dull tone, however, not finished, Eren starts to speak again.

"EREN I HATE YOU! YOUR SUCH A JERK!" You abruptly say and with that, you storm off down the path to 'Girls cabin 6' You didn't look back, but you hope Eren felt bad when you said he was a jerk. The door slams open, all girls in the cabin look at you, even Mikasa, who is sitting on the top bunk of your bed. you don't care how she knew it was your bunkbed.

* * *

"_! What's wrong?" Mikasa asks with a worried tone as she jumps down from the top bunk. "I just tripped on a rock and fell in a bush, that's all. _'What A horrible ****ing lie,_,Goodjob' _Mikasa gives you a 'I_dont_believe_you' look and decides to leave you alone.

You go to sleep with angry and upset thoughts of Eren and why you liked him in the first place.

_'Eren Jaeger. The asshole who broke my heart'_

* * *

_**{Authors notes} PLEASE PLEASE DONT LEAVE BECAUSE EREN BROKE YOUR HEART! I promise I'll make it up to you with some nice stuff in a few chapters! Anyway PLEASEEE review! And that's it! Baii! Off to write the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{Authors notes} Sorry if I update really slowly, time is very hard to come by but looks like I'll have to be writing these chapters late at night secretly ;) anyway, enjoy chapter 3, Reader x Eren Jaeger**_

* * *

Your crusty eyes slowly open to light pouring in through the window, it's so damn bright. You sit up, as your eyes slowly adjust to the sunlight. You sigh, '_why were all of my dreams about god-damn Eren!' _You recall the events of last night, _'god I bet I sounded like a jealous b****'_ you think to yourself. You wonder what his face looked like when you said those harsh words, he probably was surprised but sad. Anyway, _why would you care what he thinks, you hate Eren now, _don't you?. You look up to see Mikasa climbing down the ladder, she jumps of halfway down and lands on the creaky floorboards.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Mikasa asks. "Morning, fine I guess" You say thinking of those annoying dreams. Mikasa turns to you upon hearing the tone of voice you used to reply, it was a fed-up and angry. "Something happened with Eren huh?" You look up at her once again, deep down your on the verge of tears. _'why'd you have to ask Mikasa!'. _"No, Not at all! Just has a weird titan-nightmare, that's all!" you reply as cheerfully as you can. Mikasa picks up her red scarf and the outfit everyone will be wearing:

The light brown jackets that stopped a little bit above the hips, the white pants with the dark, muddy-brown coloured shoes that stopped at the knee, along with the 3D Maunuver gear harness that went over your shirt and pants. Oh and you can't forget that 'poo-coloured-skirt-thing' that wend over the pants. You named it that when you were little.

"I'm going to get changed, you should too" She says. You sigh in reply, "okayyyy" You throw the sheets off of you and jump to your feet, making the floorboards creek.

* * *

Now changed, you head outside with Mikasa and see groups of boys and girls chatting, then your eyes fall apon Eren and Armin. _'Crud. Didn't think of what to do if Eren talks to me!'. _ Mikasa pushes you down the stairs and you begin to walk to the boys. Armin sees you first. He whispers to Eren before he waves at you with a smile. Erens depressed face turns and looks at you, changing to a slightly happier expression as he waves too.

"Mornin' guys! Did ya get a good-nights rest?" Armin chirps as he pats Erens back , "This man right here says he was up all night with his dreams abou-"

"H-Hey! A-Armin!" Eren cover the blondes mouth, "J-just ignore that! E-heh" Eren laughes nervously as Armin struggles out of his grip. _'What does he mean by that?'._ "I was gonna say the 3DMG training...idiot" Armkn says harshly though he doesn't mean it, "What did you thing I was gonna say, HMMMM?". Erens eyes widen at what he _thought _he was going to say, "U-u-ummm! Nothing! L-let's just go have breakfast". And with that, your gang of friends head off to the main building.

The training begins after breakfast

* * *

After breakfast, all trainees assemble in a huge rectangle, silently waiting for the instructor: Kieth Shardis. There have been rumours on the man, but they do t matter to you. He does the 'intimidation' routine to show the stong and the weak, those who have been 'skipped' suppositly special in Keith's eyes, in one way or another or whatever.

After Kieth completes the row in front of you, they all turn and face your row, Eren is pretty much in front of you. For some reason Keith didn't talk to Eren, you question him why with your eyes. He realises what your trying to say and just shrugs. You look straight ahead instead of at him, realising you should be giving him the cold shoulder. Cause you hate him.. _Right?_

Now, its your turn. Kieth Shardis is standing right in print of you, his tall body towering over you, putting you in his shadow.

"ALRIGHT, WHATS YOUR NAME AND WHERE ARE YOU FROM."

You let out a sigh before you speak_ 'looks like I'm not one of those people who are special in some way'_

"SIR!, My name is _ _, and I'm from Shiganshina!"

Kieth's eyes are giving you firm glare.

"And why are you here,_ _?"

_'that's right..'_

You look over at Eren, he's looking at you with his Turquoise eyes.

_'I haven't told anyone yet on why I came here'_

"Well!"

"Sir..."

Eren is still looking at you. _'I came to...'_

"I came to for-fill my fathers dreams! I CAME HERE TO HELP AID HUMANITY'S VICTORY AND BREAK OUT OF THESE WALLS"

You look over at Eren, he has a stunned expression on his face.

"Lets hope, that your fathers dreams are for-filled then,_ _"

Kieth moves on and after he's a couple people down, Eren whispers to you.

* * *

"_... Your fathers dreams, their just like mine" He smiles as those words leave his mouth.

You mentally sigh, _'How can I be upset at that face, UHGGGGG!' _

"I bet my dad _would_ have been great friends with you" you say, trying to sound upset still so he apologises, you feel so selfish but you'd like it if he was sorry for breaking your heart. Even though he didn't do anything.

"Hey,_, can I'd talk to you after?" Eren asks.

_'cant believe I'm doing this'_

"No" you say firmly.

"_, please? It's important!" Eren asks again, this time a little louder.

"ROW 4, ABOUT FACE!" Kieth shots. _'Saved by Shardis, my lucky day'. _You look at Eren, he's depressed, 'Dammit_ why am I being so rude,'_Your whole row turns in unison.'_I admit it, I've still got feelings for the bastard'. _Too late now, you think.

* * *

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE IS DISMISSED FOR LUNCH, BE BACK HERE IN 30 MINUTES" Shardis screeches so all 7 rows can hear. Funny, your really hungry even though you've just been standing there for 2 hours, but heck your legs are killing. You walk off to the main building and grab a sandwich from the many piles and walk back outside, you don't wanna eat in the huge dining room with everyone else. You'd like to sit alone so you can think about your feelings towards _him._ "I know exactly where to sit and eat" you say to yourself.

Your legs auto-walk down the path untill you meet this big tree, and turn left off the back and into the bush.

_Crunch, Crunch_

You slide through the wired fence, carefully, trying not to get scratched. You hear it again.

_Crunch, Crunch_

You decide to walk a little further before confronting your new shadow. You look down at your sandwich, you wanna eat it already, but this. Damn. Stalker. _'Time to stop this person in their tracks' _you think , ready to pounce like a baby kitten.

They beat you to it.

"Huh!"

You can feel something warm, it's got you by your wrist. You stop in your tracks and slowly turn around. Its _him. _You can feel the wind blow a little harder, as the sun shines down on the shining lake That is towered by mountains.

"Can I finish what I was going to say last night, AND ask you a question from today please?"

_'Crud'_

* * *

**_{Authors Notes} Sorry, I've been so lazy to write, but I'm FINALLY done. started at 6PM and Finished at 10:30PM. Now I can go to sleep =_= anyway! PLEASE REVIEW, PEOPLE WITHOUT ACCOUNTS CAN REVIEW! If I get a review I can have the confidence to write __faster. Anyway cya, -LAA_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_{Authors notes} ;D so happy that this story is being noticed, amongst other 8 thousand AOT fanfics out there. Anyway, Please enjoy the chapter! I'm gonna try and make this one move a bit faster event wise, -LittleAussieAngel. ALSO the P.O.V will change a little I'm this chapter and maby some other chapters so be aware! If you like it changin a bit do say so,_**

* * *

_'Crud' _From finding out that the mysterious stalker was Eren, your face has the same expression on it: Shocked. But you can't take giving Eren the cold shoulder anymore and give in. "Yeah.. Go ahead" you say while a small smile creeps onto your face. He let's go on your wrist.

"Look, whatever I did to make you mad last night, I'm sorry" Eren says sounding sincere while rubbing the back of his neck.

You think of what's to say, so far nothing... _'bingo'._ "Honestly, I'm sorry!" You say, "I was really glad you were alive, but" you pause , "At the same time, I was so upset at the fact that I was alone without you for 2 years! And I didn't even know if. You had survived Maria or not, so that's kinda why I lashed out..." you finish. You realised that deep down, what you said was kinda true.

"Well I'm sorry for making you worry _" He pulls out one of his most stunning smiles, it makes you wanna blush but you fight hard for it to not show through.

"But Eren, what were you gonna say last night before I interrupted you?" You ask genuinely curious, you didn't _think_ he would say anything more.

You can see him hesitate, apparently its really hard to spit out. _'Well?'_

"I-It doesn't matter anymore, so don't worry! Wanna eat lunch together?" Eren says cheerfully, again, showing that amazing smile.

You sigh, unhappy that he isn't going to tell you what he was gonna say. "Yeah, let's go sit over there!" You say, pointing to the edge of the steep hill that overlooks the stunning lake with the mountains towering over it. Eren nods, blushing just a tad. _Just a tad. _You sit down with Eren and enjoy the sandwiches. _'Eren Jaeger, The asshole who once broke my heart..But now I've fallen for all over again' _you think, smiling to yourself at the last part.

* * *

After lunch with Eren, you head back to where Kieth told the trainees to meet. The second in command instructors are handing out special belts to everyone. _'3DMG training time, I'm gonna suck at this' _You think to yourself as you take a belt.

You turn around and see Armin standing behind you putting his belt on. "You ready For the 3DMG traning Armin?" Armin looks up, realising you asked him a question, "Uh, yeah I guess, I don't know how well I'm going to do but I'll give it my best shot!" He says while making a determined fist. You first think_ 'Armin, your such a cute nerd'_ then you think _'I wonder if he's had any luck with girls'._ "Hmmmmm" you unconsciously say out loud. Armin gives you a funny look, "What's wrong _?" He asks. "Oh nothing, have you seen Mikasa and Eren?" You ask.

Armin pauses to think, "I think I saw them head over to the wire equipment, we probably should head over too". You nod in reply and begin to walk to where Eren and Mikasa could be, Armin behind you, and there they are. _'whose that guy Erens talking, wait arguing to..?' _You wonder. The boy has an abnormal hairstyle, it's lighter on the top and darker on the bottom, and has a face shaped like... You ponder on the animal until you get a closer look.

_'Thats right! A horse!' _You snicker as you picture the boys head on a horses body. You are within hearing range to hear Erens say the words

"JEAN, YOU HORSEFACE-" _'so Eren thinks so too eh!' _"-GET THE F*** AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!" Eren shouts. Jean is stunned for a moment before he turns away and walks off laughing.

Once you reach Eren and Mikasa, you give Eren a pat on the back. "Nice fight from what I heard, who started it?" You ask cheekily. Eren laughs awkwardly before admitting he started it. "So what did he say" you ask, Eren starts to speak but quickly shuts his mouth. "None of your business, it's a guy thing!". Mikasa chuckles, you can hear her mutter a 'hardly' under her own breath. _  
_

"EVERYONE! GATHER ROUND"

_'Damnit, time to fail'_

* * *

Mikasa has been hooked on, at first you think she's not going to be too good but then you realise that your wrong, _'h-how can Mikasa be so still!? She's amazing!' _You think with your stunned face. "Good job Mikasa!" You say, She looks up at you and smiles.

Armins turn! the helper hooks him in and double checks their in. "You got this Armin!" Eren cheers beside you. It makes you smile whenever he's happy. "Yeah! Go Armin!" You say with Eren. In the corner of your eye, you can see Mikasa smiling at you two. The helper says Armins good to go and slowly lifts him of the ground with the cables. Suspense fills the air as he wobbles a lot at first, but slowly he gains more control over himself. '_See _? If armin can do it, so can you!'_

Erens turn! You high five Armin as he and Eren switch places. Behind you, you can hear what sounds like Jean: "I bet you one freshly-cut titans ass that he won't be able to do it!". Your blood boils at Jeans comment. You feel like slapping him so hard, wait no-you wanna kick him so _freaking_ hard in the balls. You might just do it. But the sound of the helper asking Eren if he's ready snaps you out of your thoughts of 'the man to soon have no balls'.

* * *

**_Erens P.O.V_**

You give the thumbs up to the helper, you're ready. _'This is what will decide wether I'm a great titan killer or not! I've gotta ace this part of the training'_. You can hear the cranking of the turning handle. You breath in. _'I've got this in the bag!'_...Your mind blacks out for an instant. When you come back to reality, you can hear snickers of the people in front of you. Your eyes open slowly and meet with _ worried eyes. _'What the!'_ Your upside can feel the blood rushing to your head. Your feeling dizzy from the blood. You blank out, but before you do you hear something, it's Jean and _. "Shut up Jean! I'll kick your balls so hard if you say another word about Eren!" _'_-_..' (Eren stutters your name) _"OOOOOOh! protecting your boyfriend eh _! Cant he handle himself?" _'Jean...'_ You picture yourself and _ hugging each other.. you can bet your is where you lost consciousness.

* * *

"Eren...Eren. Earth-to-Eren!" _'_?' _Your eyes slowly open to see a blushing _ hovering over you. "Eren, are you okay? You blacked out due to all the blood going to your head. Answer me please!" You blink, taking in the surroundings. Your under a tree with mikasa and Armin nowhere in sight. "Y-Yeah, pretty sure" You close your eyes and go to sit up but your stopped by something touching your nose... Your eyes open and see _ nose touching yours..Your cheeks and her cheeks are aflame. _ Pulls back quickly and looks away before saying a quick "Sorry". You nod, "it's fine, um.. Have you had your go yet?" You ask, _'I wanted to see how you did damnit'. _She shakes her head, "I haven't gone yet, the Helper Instructor said to go care for my boyfriend-i mean, you" _ looks at you quickly then looks away again.

You sit up a little bit more, Still blushing but a little bit more after her saying 'boyfriend'. "well let's go have an early dinner-" you say looking up at the blue-turning to light orange sky, "-we'll come back later and i can watch you try"

_ looks at the sky too, then back at you, "Okay Eren" she says with her beautiful smile. She stand up and sends her hand your way, opening it wide. You grab her hand and she tries to pull you up. You end up going halfway into the air before _ comes crashing down onto you. Her face, once again, right next to yours.

_'Perhaps shes not as strong as me..'_

* * *

**_{Authors notes} Ehh, I guess this was an okay chapter, a bit more awkward between you and Eren.. As you can see :] anyway! please review and stuffs! image write the next one soonish! but I'm glad the chapters are getting longer slowly! -LittleAussieAngel_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_{Authors notes} omygosh, if you could see the traffic graph *_* nearly 200 views in one day! I almost cried! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter please, oh by the way I'm gonna start writing another fanfic soonish so do the poll I've put up! Pls and fenx, review! SO SORRY FOR SLOW UODATE! Haven't Been in mood to write. -LittleAussieAngle_**

* * *

Cheeks aflame, you quickly get up off of Eren and run to the mess hall. '_My god, I can't believe that just happened. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god' _you think to yourself as you rush past Armin and Mikasa. Realising there behind you, you stop in your tracks and wait for them to catch up, they give you a weird look because of your flustered face.

"_? What's wrong? Your cheeks are as read as the sunset right now" Armin asks, he's so puzzled by the looks on his face. "Don't worry! It's nothing, just a bit hot that's all!" You say as you fan yourself. "_..." Mikasa says your name dryly, "It's pretty chilly". _'always have and will be a bad liar' _you think to yourself as you sigh. "Doesn't matter, let's just have dinner" you say quickly "Okay" Armin says. _Saved~_

* * *

You've just gotten your platter of food and are headed to an empty table in the far corner of the mess hall, your usual spot. Apon sitting down, you wonder where Eren is, you haven't seen him since.._'I could feel his abs..DAMNIT!'._ Couple more minutes pass, still no Eren, your getting a little worried _'maybe I should save him some food' _you stand up and walk over to the line of people that hadn't yet revieved their food, surprisingly. You pick out a small loaf of bread and some soup then walk back to your table. Almost everybody in the hall is finishing up their meals and preparing to go to get an early sleep. Even Armin and Mikasa are finishing up.

"Oh, _, we thought you were leaving to hit the hay, s-sorry" Armin says, scratching the back of his head."It's fine, you guys can go, I was just saving some food for Eren is all!" You reply, though you wish Eren would hurru the hell up , you'd like to at least try with the wire practice before you go to bed. Mikasa nods, and they slowly leave the mess hall. You sit down and wait a couple more minutes, your eyes start getting heavy. _'I've gotta_ stay_ awake..I've gotta.. Gotta wait for...Eren..' _**It all goes black.**

* * *

_**Erens P.O.V**_

You walk into the mess hall, hungry as. So hungry you could eat a Jean (see what I did there? XDD) You look around but there's no food, it's all been cleared. _'Dammit! I was looking forward to dinner' _You think sadly. You look around the room until your eyes fall upon a girl who... looks like is sleeping. "..._?" You say quietly. After walking closer, you see that it is _. A small smile spreads across your face. Then you notice something; the untouched food beside her. Your smile grows just a tad bigger, _'she saved some food for me'. _**An image appears in your mind;**

_"Eren, cmere, I've finished the salad you wanted" _ says lovingly._

_"Awesome" you say while running down the stairs_

_your eyes fall upon the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world,her hair is tied up in a messy bun. She's wearing a long rose-red dresss with a white apron over the top, she reminds you of your mother, she was so beautiful._

_"Here, how does it taste?" _ asks while extending the bowl of freshly cut greenery._

_You gladly take the bowl and have a bite of the luxury meal your girlfriend has created..._

_"It's absolutely delicious_!" You say cheerfully "I love you so much"._

_"I love you too Eren, so much" She says with a smile, a light blush coating her face. After setting down the empty bowl scoop her up bridal style,you both heart fully laugh together and look into each other eyes. The laughter subsides and you go in for a kiss on the lips. The image fades right at the kiss._**  
**

Your cheeks are burning like crazy. _'why did I just...' _"Huh? Eren..?" Hearing _s sleepy voice brings you back to reality. "H-how long w-was I out for Eren?" the girl says, slowly oppening her eyes. You start rubbing the side of your neck with your left hand while you think, "Maby about 5 minutes? I don't know, only just got here myself". _ reaches her hand around, behind her back to where you hand is patting (Erens patting _ upper back not your ass ;P ). Once she has it in her soft hands, she moves it to the spoon on the bowl, "Eat before it gets cold, please" She says, half awake with those heavy eyes. You blush. _'Just like what I pictured' _you think to yourself with a small smile.

* * *

_**Your P.O.V**_

Half awake, you watch Eren eat his soup. After about 3 minutes, Eren finishes. "So-" a yawn escapes your mouth "-why weren't you here earlier?" You ask sleepily as he swallows the last of his soup and get up, picking up his bowl and spoon.

"I was asking Shardis for permission to use the Wire Equipment for tonight, remember, I said i wanted to see you try it? Plus you said you never got to have a go" Eren says, turning to look at you with a smile.

"And did you get permission?" you ask, still sorta asleep.

"Yeah" Eren says, making eye-contact before he begins to walk to the dump sinks. _'Your eyes are always so beautiful, Eren'._

* * *

You and Eren walk down the gravel path quietly, the lantern Eren is holding, glowing brightly in the dark forest surroundings. The ground beneath you feet makes small crunch noises as you continue to walk.

"I'm exited" you say suddenly. You can see Eren head turn and look at you in your peripheral, stating he wants you to continue. "This part may be the hardest, but at the same time, it's the most fun out of all our training exercises". Eren looks back down the path and begins to reply.

"Yeah, when we pass this part of our training, we will be as free as birds in the sky"

What Eren just said has taken you by surprise, it sounded like a quote that could have been said by somebody famous, and again to your surprise, Eren hasn't finished.

"We can be free by the feeling that we will get from soaring through the treeline. We can fly as high and as far as our heart desires. It's something beautiful that can distract us for a while from this hell hole" Eren says As you arrive at the Wire Equipment. You stop in your tracks because of what Eren said. He notices and turns around.

"What's wrong?" He asks. You wait a bit before you reply. "Eren, what you just said, that was beautiful" You reply, slightly speechless. Eren blushes while a smile appears before soon returning to what he was doing; Attaching the lamp up on the hook at the top of the four beams. "I-It's something my dad's friend- Hannes, said to my dad when he graduated from his trainee days" Eren says to himself, not expecting you to still be listening.

"C-come on, lets get you hooked on, I wanna see you have a go" he says as he motions for you to approach him. You do so. Erens hands find the lever and he lowers the wires. He let's go and walk over, grabbing both wires and standing right in front of you, a bit close but it doesn't matter. He kneels down and turns a bit to your left and attaches the first hook, then he shuffles over to your right and does the same with your right hook.

"Okay, your all set, ready to go?" He asks, looking into your eyes. You nod. "You sure?" he asks again, and you nod again. He looks at you again for a couple more seconds before he walks back to the lever and places his hands on it. Time goes in slow motion as he slowly pulls and pushes the lever around, the slack on the wires disappear and your slowly lifted into the air, _'here goes nothing'_

* * *

_**{Authors Notes} IM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK! I feel so bad it :/ ehh anyway, I needed to write this so I could atleast make myself happy, I know this was a boring chapter but I'll make the upcoming chapters exiting. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! You can review without an account. Time to sleep =_= -LittleAussieAngel **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_{Authors notes} om sorry for long long longs LOOOONG wait. I completely forgot cause school said to me "Time to forget Fanfiction for a while!" *Poof*_**

**_Anyway 1150 VIEWS OMFG ;D_**

* * *

Slowly you feel yourself slowly pull say from the earth, at first you think your going to fall forward and you almost do but you stabilise with your legs and arms. "This is actually pretty hard-well, **very** hard" You quickly spit out as you almost fall again. "I'm impressed I was able to last this long!" You say proudly as you move your hand to you hips in a triumphant pose. Bad idea, The belt on your hips slightly moves and your knocked of balance. Your arms leave you hips and go to your head, hands holding it tight as your legs become jelly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH, oh my god! _, _ your face-ahahAHAHA" Eren erupts while trying to breathe between laughter and choking out words.

"SHUT UP YOU DICK!" Turning your head to Eren, "ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY- ONE MORE TIME!" Eren tries to stop laughing, and almost does, until, you two look each other in the eye

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" this time you both erupt into laughter. With the blood rushing to you head you can't stop laughing. "I'm such an idiot, aren't I Eren?" You ask playfully. "Defiantly are, now how's about I help you?" Said man asks. You nod in reply. Eren winds the lever and you slowly come back into contact with earth. "Stand up and let's try again! this time I'll catch you. But you may just have to teach me when it's my turn _, considering your first try was pretty good" Eren says while watching you stand back up again. "I may just have to!" You reply.

**_You and Eren spend another hour practicing before you both call it quits and decide to go back to the cabins for some good nights rest._**

* * *

_**Erens**_** P.O.V**

"Eren, Eren!"

Your eyes closely open to see Armin, his arm on your shoulder. He shook you awake from your dreams. "Wha-What is it Armin?" You say with a yawn at the end. He gives you a funny look, then points at you, your hand moves up to your face. Tears again. "Was it another dad dream?" Armin asks with a sincere tone. Lately you've been having these weird dreams Bout your dad, as if you are meeting him in the dream. You ponder a moment for an answer. " I think so...I don't remember really..." You reply. Armin jumps down off the bunk bed, you were able to get the top since Armin didn't really care. You take a moment to _fully_ adjust your eyes to the sunlight and have a stretch. "So what's on today? Anything interesting?" You ask, staring up at the seiling then reaching out to touch it.

You can hear Armin open the trunk at the end of the bed below you, "Well, if hand-to-hand combat is interesting then yes". The smile in his voice is imminent, "Who do you wanna be paired with Eren?"He asks

"I don't really know, somebody that's not an ass and who isn't A grade at fighting"

"For the 'ass' part Were you referring to Jean" Armin asks as his head pops up beside you. A smirk forms on your face, you re-adjust your arms so their behind your head. "Jeeze you know me so well Arlert" you say, turning your head to face the teen blonde, whose face is bright and happy. _'I better get up, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse' _And speak of the devil, Jean pops his head up next to Armins, which takes you both by surprise.

"Morning Armin, Jaeger. Sleep well? Jean asks. "Fine thanks" Armin says, while looking at you with a confused look. "Looks like _you _slept well Jean" You say bitterly. "No. Titan nightmares. It was horrible. Anyway, Shardis ordered me to go round to all the guys cabins and say to meet up in 20 mins" Jean replied. _'That's no reason to be so happy-go-lucky' _you think _'Oh well'_. Armin scratches the back of his neck, "Well thanks for lettin us know Jean-" "Why are you acting so nice today? HMM?" you blurt out, sitting up slowly. Jeans eyebrows furrow, "Marcos making me do it" He says through clenched teeth.

you hear a snicker from behind Jean, you looka mad see Marco almost about to explode. "J-Jean! You sound so different when you aren't pissed off!" marco says. Jean turns around and leaves you and Armin. "I was gonna take back what I said about him. Not" you say, Armin looks at you and smiles.

* * *

**_{Authors notes} Look I know it's a short chapter but I'll try make me longer next time, anyway, check out my insta: LittleAussieAngel . I want followers for my new acc ;_; please and fenx! BY THE WAY I have a poll up for what I should do for my net story ( what character X character/reader shipping ) so please do do it! And yeah.. Ima go draw.. BAII -LittleAussieAngel _**


End file.
